kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Star Kanon 100%
The''' Magical Star Kanon 100%''' is an OVA series for The World God Only Knows. It was packaged with the DVD-Pack Edition of Volume 21. Synopsis The story begins with Kanon Nakagawa's concert as her fans are cheering her on. The concert then begins with Kanon's voice asking how her fans are and how she's elated to see them again. As the screen told the fans to have lots of fun today, Kanon prepared herself and jumped out and begin to sing, starting her concert. At the Katsuragi household, Elsie was dancing to Kanon's songs again and she quickly tuned in to Kanon's show. When the show ended, Elsie hugged the TV and exasperated on how she wants to meet Kanon since the latter rarely shows up to school. Elsie then saw the newspaper and realized that there is an audition to be Kanon's little sister. Elsie happily flies to the audition. Meanwhile, after the concert, Kanon was resting while Okada says that Kanon's next event was the audition that she had been waiting for. Kanon then said that she was a little shy about the audition for her little sister. Okada also said that because of Kanon's show she has gotten more little girls as fans. Kanon then sneezed a little as Okada advised her to take a quick shower. Elsie then flew over but was unhappy that she was not allowed to get into the audition. The personnel explained that Elsie did not register earlier and that Elsie looked about the same age as Kanon too. Elsie then said that it's not the case as she's at least 300 years older than Kanon. The security guard then tried to tell Elsie to leave. Elsie then fretted and wished that Keima would've taught her more on being good little sisters. Elsie's sensor then rang and she saw a runaway spirit entering the studio. Elsie tired to enter the place but was stopped. Nevertheless, Elsie used her hagoromo to incapacitate her subduers. Elsie then rushed around knowing that the spirit was looking for a host and she have to capture it fast. At the same time, while Kanon was having a shower, the runaway spirit touched her. When Elsie saw that, Kanon cried and Elsie soon realized that Kanon was turned to a child. Elsie then used her Hagoromo and gave Kanon a dress and Elsie used her sensor on Kanon, and it turned out that Kanon was not possessed. However, there are many problems since Kanon's original body is needed for the audition. Kanon then freaks out as Elsie told her to calm down and that she will handle everything-in which Elsie immediately calls Keima for help. Keima then refused to help out and said that capturing an escaped spirit is supposed to Elsie's speciality and that Keima is unable to do much about it. By now, Kanon saw Okada and ran off while Keima said that right now, he have a major "battle" and that Kanon's condition is obviously done by the runaway spirit so Elsie going to capture it should solve the problem. Elsie then turned to tell Kanon that she managed to find a way to return the latter back to normal but realized that Kanon was missing and was in a panic. Meanwhile, Kanon wonders what should she do as a security guard came and told her that the area is off limits but realized that Kanon was without a guardian. Okada then came up and saw how Kanon (child form) looks a lot like Kanon (adult form) and says how she looks like the real one. Kanon then thought that it is because she is the real one as Okada believed that Kanon is also part of the audition as Okada eventually leads Kanon to her own audition. When being asked about the name, Kanon said that her name is Nakagawa Maron while Okada was surprised at the similarity. At the set of the audition, many of the other participants were shocked to see how similar Maron is to Kanon as the runaway spirit from before managed to possess a cardboard display of Kanon and manifested itself. Maron then turned and asked someone what's wrong as the girl said that she does not feel as cute as the others. Maron then said that it's not true and that the ribbons suited her and she looked really cute. The girl then praised Maron for looking so similar to Kanon as Maron laughed dryly on it and said how she loved Kanon. The girl too, confessed that she loved Kanon immensely as Maron wonders what should she do. Later, when it was said that "Kanon" was about to appear, Maron was shocked since she's right here as the fake Kanon appears. Later, the girl, Kozue said that she wonders if Kanon really can use magic. Maron was then elated to know about the kids' feelings but quickly snapped out of it due to her current predicament. Elsie then wandered to the set and saw Maron but was surprised to know that there are two of Kanon. Then, Elsie's sensor rang and she quickly tries to capture the runaway spirit but was kicked out by the security. Later, while the audition is about to begin, Kozue was nervous as Maron leaves to find Elsie. Maron was confused as Elsie said that the other Kanon is fake and is a runaway spirit is disguise (Maron was confused) as Elsie was about to warn them. As it turns out, the runaway spirit was there to find the girl with the biggest gap in their heart to possess her. The staff members were also confused with the fake Kanon's erratic behavior. When Kozue appears, the fake Kanon then found out it's new host and approached to Kozue. Elsie then barged in and told the staff that the Kanon there was a fake and Maron was the real Kanon as Maron said that because of her being stuck as a child, there is no way for her to prove it. However, Maron then decides to prove it by singing. Maron then begins to sing Love Call as the song affected the runaway spirit that revealed it's true form. While the staff are shocked, the spirit knocks them out and begins to absorb the gaps in the other participant's hearts. Elsie tried to use her detention bottle to capture the spirit but was soon thrown off. The spirit then tried to capture Kozue but was blocked by Kanon's song being sung by Kozue for a while being eventually being captured. Maron was blown off and thought that this has to be a bad dream. Elsie then called out to Kanon and asked what should she do while Elsie said that Kanon's songs apparently affects the runaway spirit since the spirit's minus energy and Kanon's plus energy are countering one another. Elsie then told Kanon to defeat the spirit using her song as Maron steels herself thinking that she will do it dream or not dream. Maron then transforms to Magical Girl Kanon and she will save everyone. At the roof, the runaway spirit siphons away the the minus energy from the gaps within the heart and turned it's direction to Kozue. As the tentacles were about to reach Kozue, Kanon then flew up and said that she will defeat the monster. Kanon then sings Happy Crescent as Kozue cheers on. while singing, Kanon slowly turned back to her normal self and weakens the spirit enough for Elsie to capture the spirit. Elsie then came to Kanon and congratulated her as Kanon fell on the ground due to exhaustion. Later, when Kanon woke up, Okada said that things were really strange and how everyone was sleeping as Kanon tells herself it was all a dream. Kozue then came up and said that Kanon can really use magic as Kanon bend down and told her that it's a secret. Elsie was returning back home as she's glad that she's managed to capture the spirit quickly and Kanon was really cool and perhaps Kanon should replace Keima as a buddy. While looking at the captured spirit, she feels as if the spirit looks a little incomplete as her sensor rings again and a tiny portion of the spirit touches her, turning Elsie to a child this time. In the end, the winner of the Kanon Nakagawa little sister is revealed to be Kozue as Kanon walks towards her and says that she looks forward to having her as her little sister while Kozue was overjoyed. Trivia *The fake Kanon's attire is the same one used for the PV of Natsuiro Surprise. *During the audition, the background music is Love Kanon Category:OVA Category:Episodes